Snap Shots of Many Lives
by nonamemanga
Summary: A collection of ideas accumulated over months of writers block. Includes FemHP, SB Braking out earlier, A malfoy appearance, Major AUs and many alterations to canon.


AN: Hey everybody. Sorry about the lack of updates. I have had to many issues since my last update. Here is a couple of stuff that has accumulated for a while. Just want to see a reaction.

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by the line said by Severus Snape in HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2<em>

"You raised me like a pig for slaughter" Harriet whispered grimly, her eyes were covered by the mess of hair that had grown to long from neglect. Thirteen-year-old Harriet Potter had figured it out. The game was up. Last year was just the beginning of her doubts, after Proffessor Lupin came and Sirius escaped and Severus tried to keep her out of the most trouble possible, she figured it out.

Ron and Hermione were lying unconscious in the infirmary, luckily still alive after the confrontation with Pettigrew in the shrieking shack and Remus's transformation. Who would have thought that Harriet was an animagus?

Sirius hadn't understood the significance of what she said; neither did the other two of his generation. Dumbledore, however, was worried to an unbearable extent. His face portrayed no emotion but his stance was stiff. His eyes were drawn in a distant fashion, looking at the young witch with only a clouded sense of hope.

Harriet spoke once more, "You're keeping me alive so I can die at the right moment." She spoke this line with an accusing tone. Severus Snape began to deny the claim, believing it to be every bit false. Remus and Sirius were trying to understand; why would she say such things? She just found out the truth about her parents death and now she accuses Dumbledore of using her as the sacrificial goat?

"Harriet, I believe it's time we talk, alone" Albus said, not daring to walk away. The Potter's killing curse green eyes had a glow in the deep blue darkness of the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was already asleep and no one had thought to call her after taking care of the other two gryffindors. Severus had stopped talking after that was said.

The implications very clear from what the two were saying.

"Mrs. Potter will not speak alone. On the contrary, here and now would be just perfect."

* * *

><p><em>I am not sure where this came from<em>

Harriet's voice rang through peoples' minds like a surge of power and suppressed rage. It rumbled through the castle and non-human magyks were stopped dead in their tracks. Though the students of Hogwarts did not understand the situation, they took advantage of the opportunity.

" Hogwarts is Lady of this Land and as Lady of the Land she rules.

The hills for the Giants! The forest for the forbidden! Lake for the water folk and the castle for the human kin as ruled.

You have over stepped your bounds. Go back!" The giants were suddenly sent far away from the castle's main entrance and the high up into their claimed territory. Other creatures were letting out terrible screeches. The witches and wizards on both sides were confused and not sure what to do.

Tom remembered this power well.

"Be Gone!"

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by something I dreamt up three years ago<em>

"Did you know that," the dark haired child said as they took on step forward towards the center of the circle. "While I carry the title of 'The One Who Lived'", they took another step forwards, stepping into the center of the insane pattern of runes. "I am also called" He, She, whatever gender the shape shifter had taken, continued, "'The one that should've died'"

And the runes began to glow a fearsome green.

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by Alvedans's Runaway<em>

"Of Course I put the nets there!" A little Harriet Potter exclaimed. The little Malfoy stared at her with a look of incredibility. This girl was nuts was his only thought. By this time, the Azkaban escapee had finally managed to stop laughing, only to begin another fit of laughter for Harriet's actions. She may not know it yet but she had a great potential for being a prankster.

Remus was vaguely amused but then something clicked, the six-year-old didn't know about the floo network. With that train of thought, he wondered what the little child actually KNEW about the wizarding world, having grown up in a muggle house-hold.

* * *

><p><em>Inspired By I fic that I read and can't find the title. I think it was by slytherenetta or something like that.<em>

"We are honored by your presence, Heir of Slytherin" Draco welcomed their esteemed guest. The Young man was about four years older than he. Tom Marvolo Riddle was finally visiting the esteemed school of his ancestor. He had cool blue eyes and a dark brown hair. He stood with perfect posture and an air of pride to him. Yes, this was the Heir of Slytherin. If only he didn't have to meet the half-blood scholarship student.

As the student council president, he was chosen to greet to heir, once he arrived, first, along with Potter. The filthy half-blood shouldn't have gone to this school in the first place, even if she was to fill the spot of the Lord Potter. She was a girl and a half-blood no less. What right to she had to be a Lord?

Tom Marvolo Riddle had finally arrived and he seemed to be very happy with the school. He would be staying a year in England for business and the school was honored to host the founder's descendent. He had not accepted any of the school's offers to give him his own quarters, saying he would be staying with an old friend.

As Draco Malfoy conversed to the man of 21, he silently thanked Potter for being late, giving him time to… prepare the heir of the coming annoyance.

"Yes the school has been doing wonderfully these past years and has recently started a scholarship program." He began, steering the conversation to the topic

"Really now? And how has that affected the student body" the man asked, sounding impressed.

"Well, we still accept more students now and due to change of head, we accept half-bloods"

"Oh? And how many half-bloods are there now?"

"Only one, you will be meeting her in a few mo-"

"Hey! You Bloody Wanker!" A very certain voice from not far behind them called. Draco silently cursed, that girl had no decorum!

"It's about time you showed up Potter!" He snapped, showing some superiority. It wouldn't do to have the Heir of Slytherin think they were accepting a half-blood as an equal.

The raven haired girl ignored the Malfoy's remark and walked right up to Tom and slapped him. To say Draco was shocked was an understatement.

"What in Salazar's name are you doing!" He was about to say, but was cut off by the abrupt hugging of the other pair and the Heir's laughter.

"I see you haven't changed too much now Harry." He said, not in the very least fazed. His cheek a bit red and Harriet didn't seem the least bit sorry.

"Well that's what you get for telling me you'll be visiting for a while only this morning. I didn't have much time to prepare you know. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked with laughter. Her hair was its usual mess and she had put on a ring on her eyebrow, against school regulations. She wore a simple black shirt with dark pants, a baggy jacket to go along, a complete slob. One thing that stood out was her eyes. She wasn't wearing glasses and they were a flaring green today.

If Draco Malfoy wasn't surprised already, he was shell shocked.

"I'm sorry, but you two know each other?" he asked in his most polite voice, how could Harriet Potter, raised by filthy muggles and dressed so casually, know the Heir of Slytherin?

"We grew up together" Tom answered smiling upon seeing his old friend.

* * *

><p>These are just little scenes I just wrote down. I have no idea if any of these things will become an actual story. If any one has inspiration and wants to make one of these things into a story, just tell me cause I want to read!<p> 


End file.
